Peripecias Navideñas!
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: Fic Navideño. Obvio, no -.-U "Se iba a matar! O matar a todos. No, nada de matar, era navidad, uno no podìa matar a todos... Verdad? Todo era un desastre! Su vida, su cabeza, la casa... Oh, no la casa estaba bien. Era culpa de Kai. -Eres importante, Takao


**Feliz Navidad a todos, feliz Navidad a todos, feliz Na... o.o Ups! Qué pena! Lo siento, yo me enloquezco todavía más en estas fechas o cuando estoy contenta. ¿Por qué? A ver... comida, cositas brillantes por doquier (tengo complejo de gato), especiales repetidos y adorables en TV a todas horas, pláticas con ciertas personas a quienes quiero mucho, vacaciones... Hay tanto que celebrar!!! Bueno, es mi fiel creencia. Le prometí a cierta escritora española (Takai-chan, hola!) que publicaría este fic en Navidad, de veras que el plan es ponerlo de pretexto como regalo, jiji.**

**Título:** Peripecias Navideñas. (Acepto sugerencias -.-U)

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Advertecias:** Es yaoi, así que se me van los que no les guste! Los demás... Es un humor medio tonto x.x!

**Sumary:** Ni contando hasta uno servía, estaba bastante molesto. No, molesto no, enojadísimo. Era Navidad y la Navidad era época de paz y amor, ¿no? Entonces... ¿¡Por qué motivo tenían que hacerle la vida más difícil!? Todo era culpa de _él_, desde ese momento todo, TODO, se vino a bajo. –Feliz Navidad –respondió el otro, sonriendo.

**Disclaimer:** Como no soy nipona, hombre ni rica, puedo decir que BB no es de mi propiedad (por mucho que lea y escriba). Aoki Takao-sensei, sí.

**Nota importante:** Takai-chan, mira, aquí tienes el ONE-SHOT! Ojalá les guste. Feliz Navidad a mi querida oka-san, a Haruka-neechan n.- , a Hisaki-chan y Yami-chan, Jendow, Francis-sempai, Viki, Aleinis y a todas esas personas que me han ayudado a escribir (ya sea animándome, escribiendo o de cualquier otra forma). Un regalito!

Nombres:

Kinomiya Takao: Tyson Granger.

Kon Rei: Ray Kon.

Yuriy Ivanov: Tala.

Mihaeru: Miguel.

Kinomiya Hitoshi: Heero Granger.

Tachibana Hiromi: Hilary.

Kyo: Kenny (el Jefe)

Chang Mao: Mariah.

Aquí les va!!!

Peripecias Navideñas

Sin duda el mundo era un pañuelo de papel _sucio_ y la vida una retorcida forma de diversión para algún ser supremo. Después de todo él nunca pidió estar en semejante situación. Suspiró quedamente, casi resoplando. Contó hasta diez... ¡aunque ya iba por cien y no parecía que el final estuviera cerca! Al menos podría decir que estaba haciendo algo productivo para el mundo: NO matar a NADIE. Lo cual, considerando la situación, era mucho.

Quizás si lo pensaba detenidamente y con calma, como le había aconsejado Max, podría ver las cosas desde otro ángulo y más tarde reírse por semejante situación... ¡Pero no! Eso no era posible, si lo fuera no estaría haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no arrancarse los cabellos con las uñas. Bien, sinceramente eso no sonaba nada bien y era malo para su salud pero, ¿saben qué? ¡No le importaba! Por ahora no le quedaba otra opción más que frustrarse y dejar que el enojo le carcomiera por dentro.

-Takao, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto, por favor? –pidió inocentemente y sin estar al tanto de la situación Hiromi, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Tenía un gorro navideño en la cabeza y el tono de voz de alguien que, a pesar de que está ataerada, se divierte.

Viró sus pupilas y la furia que estas destilaban fue directamente dirigida a la pobre chica, que se encogió temerosa.

-Bueno... si no quieres, no importa –y se fue.

Resopló con hastío. Sí, porque ya se estaba hartando de sí mismo. Su amiga no tenía la culpa de nada, sólo le había pedido un insignificante favor. Y quién sabía si se trataba de algo importante. Aun así, la pequeña sensación de remordimiento que sentía no parecía nada comparada con la ira que se arremolinaba en su interior. Se recostó en el piso de su habitación, de lado y aguantando su cabeza sobre la mano derecha, mientras la otra colgaba sobre su cadera.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, apenas interrumpido por el murmullo de las voces y la música que llegaban desde el dojo y la cocina, decidió que debía hacer algo productivo, como salir de allí, en vez de matarse pensando en su propia frustración. Ya más tarde podría desahogarse en algún combate de kendo con su hermano o en los videojuegos con Max.

Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación para buscar a sus amigos, tal vez de esa manera aliviara la tensión. Tal vez si estaba con Max o Rei podría relajarse, porque seguramente Kyo estaría ayudando a Hiromi con lo que él no pudo y le explicaría... la razón de su _enojo_. Fue a la sala de estar, donde Mihaeru y Max tenían un fiero combate... en la consola de videojuegos, regalo de Judy a su hijo esas Navidades y con el nuevo juego de combate Dead or Alive del rubio más alto, con los mejores gráficos que recordaba. En vez de saltar sobre la pantalla, arrancarle a alguno de los dos un control y jugar hasta ganar el torneo de artes marciales, siguió indagando a ver qué más encontraba.

Daichi y Emily animaban a los muchachos, sentados detrás en el kotatsu (brasero para tener los pies calientes. Ya saben, esas mesas que parecen que tienen una manta, donde se meten las piernas en los días de frío. Kai: Dios, pero qué buena descripción ¬.¬ Hikaru: -Zape!- Kai: #.#) y bocadillos sobre un plato frente a ellos.

-Ah, hola, Takao –saludó Emily.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó aparentando tranquilidad, sus amigos no merecían verse afectados por esa situación... o saberla.

-Rei está en la cocina preparando la cena y Raúl y Julia lo están ayudando –contestó Mihaeru, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos como si el personaje dentro de la pantalla pudiera salvarse así de la paliza que recibía.

-Rick salió con Mao por unas compras de último minuto –dijo la pelirroja sin mucho tacto, unas gotitas bajaron por la nuca de los dos rubios, que les habían pedido a los nombrados que hicieran dichas compras.

-Y buscar a mi madre al aeropuerto.

-¿Pudo conseguir un vuelo? –preguntó incrédulo Takao, tomando un bocadillo del palto que le alargaba la chica-. Arigatou.

-¡Si, ¿no es fabuloso?! ...¡Gané! –festejó Max, elevando las manos y el control en el aire, mientras Mihaeru se quedaba de piedra.

-¡Ahora yo, ahora yo! –gritaba Daichi.

-¿Y mi hermano, Emily?

-Ni idea, tampoco he visto a Ivanov en un rato... ¡Ah! Hiromi y Kyo están en el sótano, buscando unas cajas. ¿Pasó algo cuando ella fue a tu habitación?

Una segunda gota rodó por las cabelleras rubias, y sus hombros temblaron ligeramente. 'Ay, no' Pensó Mihaeru. 'Esto es malo' pensó a su vez Max.

-Nada –dijo rotundamente, dándose la vuelta y abandonando la habitación.

Definitivamente no era su día, no importaba qué hacía o a dónde iba todo le recordaba a ese día por la mañana...

-Esos idiotas –masculló metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cerradas en sendos puños.

Si le hubieran dicho el día anterior que esa tarde no querría ver a Brooklyn ni en pintura, se hubiera partido de la risa y asegurarle a esa persona que, además de loca, era soñadora, pero ahora no parecía tan imposible. Nunca lo creyó del pelirrojo, pero era verdad eso que decían de que nunca se terminaba de conocer a alguien. Al menos él no se habría imaginado eso en toda la vida. Si era cierto que el inglés era excéntrico y algo loco, pero estaba bien y era divertido. Ahora no salía de su asombro, le había caído como una patada en el estómago.

De solo pensar en _eso _le hervía la sangre, apretaba la mandíbula y pensaba en maldiciones en cuanto idioma supiera. Muchos idiomas, por cierto. No por nada era amigo de rusos, americanos, chinos, italianos, españoles... Bien, ya se entendió.

Desde hacía un par de días varios de sus amigos llegaron para pasar las navidades con él, su abuelo y Hitoshi, algunos se hospedaron en el dojo, otros en hoteles, o en la casa de alguien más como Rick y Emily, que se alojaban en casa de Max. Entre todos empezaron a decorar la casa, enseñándole las diferentes tradiciones de sus países natales para esas fiestas. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto en clase de historia, pero definitivamente aprender con sus amigos era genial.

Entre todos armaron el arbolito y lo llenaron de guirnaldas, bambalinas, muñequitos y otro montón de cosas rojas, doradas y verdes. Cantaron villancicos en distintas lenguas, Rei horneó galletas de mazapán en forma de pino, hombrecitos y estrellas e hizo chocolate caliente para calentarlos, se atragantaron de comida e hicieron competencia en ver quién tomaba más chocolate caliente.

Julia le enseñó un muérdago y estuvo a punto de caer sino fuera porque Mihaeru lo apartó. Este sugirió una partida de naipes para decidir quién se quedaría con la última ronda de galletas, usándolas como fichas o dinero. La rivalidad que surgió de la nada entre Hitoshi, Kai, Hiromi y Max durante el juego de poker (en algún punto cambiaron las reglas) sólo hizo las cosas más interesantes y divertidas. Vaya que eran competitivos.

Cuando Daichi empezó a gritar porque hacían trampas decidieron que era demasiado peligroso seguir, así que cada uno decidió hacer lo que deseara.

Al zafarse del asfixiante abrazo de Julia (siempre le agradecería a Raúl su colaboración) se escabulló fuera del dojo hasta el engawa. El frío aire invernal tan propio de Diciembre le azotó el rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos. Aspiró hondo, esas prometían ser unas Navidades como ninguna otra. Sonrió al escuchar a Mao y Emily discutir de nuevo, con Rei y Max tras ellas, queriendo evitar alguna discusión mayor.

-Takao –llamó Mihaeru desde la puerta, con su móvil en la mano-. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto.

-Mathilda me dijo que recién llegó a la estación de trenes. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Tú conoces mejor la ciudad.

-¡Claro! Déjame buscar la cazadora y nos vamos.

-Ya pedí un taxi.

-¡Perfecto! –gritó perdiéndose dentro de una habitación.

En poco tiempo el taxi estuvo en la puerta del frente con ellos dentro, listos para recoger a Mathilda, con el Jefe de compañía. Las calles, adornadas a cal y canto con anuncios navideños y gran cantidad de motivos en las tiendas y edificios hicieron el viaje ameno y agradable. Pidieron al taxi que les esperara unos momentos, mientras entraban por la chica.

Mathilda, con una gran maleta en las manos y una mochila pequeña al hombro saltó sobre Mihaeru, emocionada y alegre. La ayudaron con las maletas y salieron de la atestada estación, felices de poder irse de allí. Entraron de nuevo al taxi y partieron directo al dojo.

Al llegar más de uno recibió a Mathilda con cariño y Takao se sentó con ellos en la mesa de la sala de estar para hablar de los distintos y numerosos problemas que surgían en Navidad a la hora de viajar mientras se atiborraban de dulces típicos de la época.

-¿Dónde estará Kai? –se preguntó inocentemente media hora más tarde, sin saber que esa pregunta era el inicio de su pesadilla. Disculpándose con los chicos salió de la estancia y se dispuso a buscar al ruso. Había estado extrañamente distante ese día y quería estar un rato a solas con él, tan solo disfrutando de su calor y compañía, hasta aceptaría guardar silencio todo el tiempo que estuvieran así.

Se ruborizó al ver un muérdago colgado en el marco de una de las puertas, la verdad no era mala idea. Con una gran sonrisa impresa en los labios cruzó la casa con rapidez, demasiado emocionado con la imagen mental que se había formado en su cabeza. Al pasar por la habitación de su hermano creyó escuchar un sonido extraño. Detuvo sus pasos y permaneció quieto y en silencio.

Nada. Se encogió de hombros, seguramente fue producto de su imaginación o algún pájaro.

Siguió de largo. Kai debía estar por algún lado.

Entonces lo escuchó. Tuvo un raro presentimiento, al principio, sólo lo tomó como eso, un simple presentimiento que, sin embargo, hizo contraer sus músculos. No le gustaban los presentimientos, primero que nada porque no era de creer mucho en eso, segundo, porque simplemente no le sentaban bien. Takao era idealista, pero no era supersticioso. Por ese motivo, le desagradó tener el _condenado_ presentimiento.

Había escuchado unas risas, risas discretas por el volumen pero descontroladas por su naturaleza. _Como si a alguien le hicieran cosquillas_. Por supuesto, eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Por él, podían reírse todos sobre el planeta Tierra: la risa te mantenía saludable. No obstante, quedaba aquel presentimiento total y completamente fuera de lugar.

¡Al diablo! Seguramente sólo era el hecho de que las risas se repetían y resonaban dentro de su cabeza, trayendo la imagen de Kai a ella. Sí, ahora que lo pensaba, justo estaba recordando a Kai. ¿Por qué sería? Encogiéndose de hombros intentó restarle importancia.

Pretendió seguir su camino.

-Oh, Brooklyn, basta ya –se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

De acuerdo, ya podía preocuparse. Aquella había sido indiscutiblemente la voz de Kai. No había duda alguna. ¡Podía escuchar esa voz entre cientos, millones de otras más y reconocerla al instante! Pasó saliva. Se oía bastante contento. Eso debía ser bueno, ¿no?

¿No?

-Vamos, Kai, no seas tonto –dijo juguetonamente Brooklyn. Sí, indudablemente se trataba de Brooklyn, ¿quién si no?

Ambos rieron, dentro de una de las tantas habitaciones del dojo, que en ese momento no recordaba de qué o quién era. Se sintió mal, se sintió extrañamente mal. Asustado a decir verdad. No recordaba haber oído la risa de Kai tan presta y alegre, ni a él tan contento y entretenido en alguna conversación como sonaba. Y allí el presentimiento volvió con toda su fuerza.

Frunció el ceño. Él era Kinomiya Takao, el campeón mundial de Beyblade, un gran samurai, valiente y tenaz por demás. Jamás dejaría que un _estúpido presentimiento_ le amedrentara de alguna forma. Tomó aire y, avanzando varios pasos hacia la puerta corrediza, entró.

Se preguntó por unos terribles instantes si estaba viendo bien, si su mente no le jugaba alguna mala broma porque _eso_ simplemente no podía estar pasando. Parpadeó varias veces, lo único que parecía capaz de hacer, pues la imagen lo había dejado paralizado.

-Brooklyn, déjate de tonterías -¿Ese era Kai?. ¿Tan sonriente, tan alegre, tan _cariñoso_?

-Masaka (Imposible) –fue lo poco, lo único que atinó a decir el japonés, a pensar siquiera. Y se le encogió el corazón.

Brooklyn emitió una tierna y jocosa risilla que a Takao le pareció el sonido más terrible en el Universo. A Kai pareció agradarle. Cómodamente sentado en el regazo de Kai, bastante despeinado y desaliñado (como el mismo ruso), Brooklyn se dejó revolver el pelo entre sonrisas por el otro, que le veía con un cariño salido de la nada. Estaban tan cerca, tan juntos, que la situación era exageradamente comprometedora.

-Angelito torpe –el inglés le sacó la lengua, encantado con el tono divertido de sus palabras.

-Fénix cascarrabias –rieron de nuevo. Takao no lo soportó, era demasiado.

Salió de la habitación como un bólido, tan rápido que no hizo el menor ruido, tan veloz que nadie lo vio. De cualquier forma, no quiso ser visto, no quería ver ni a Kai ni a Brooklyn. El pecho le dolía inmensamente, como si tuviera un puñal clavado a fondo y los ojos le escocían dolorosamente. El pulso acelerado, los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido.

Se sentía dolido, _traicionado_.

Kai y él eran compañeros, amigos, rivales, pero nada más. Sin embargo...

_-Te has convertido en lo más importante para mí, lo más importante en mi vida._

Pero esas cosas no importaban, después de lo visto dentro de ese cuarto, cualquier palabra, cualquier promesa o acción quedaba delegada a un segundo plano, pues era mentira. Una mentira.

Y se sintió tan mal que no pudo evitar salir corriendo lejos de allí. Nada podía empeorar, ya se sentía bastante mal.

Pero lo peor vino luego. Sin terminar de pasar el trauma entró a la habitación más cercana y allí se enteró de lo que nunca debió saberse. Molesto, no, enojadísimo, salió corriendo al otro lado de la casa antes de que siquiera Kai abriera la puerta con la intención de seguirlo. Si lo hizo no se esmeró mucho. Cegado por la ira, olvidó que ese era el cuarto de su hermano, pues había regresado sobre sus pasos. Tan sólo buscaba irse lejos para que no lo molestaran sin, naturalmente, salir de la comodidad de su hogar. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, gruñendo y maldiciendo entre dientes. Al mirar al frente el alma se le cayó a los pies, se heló su sangre y paró su corazón.

Bastaron cinco segundos para que todo pasara. Demasiado rápido.

-¡TAKAO!

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-¡KUSO!

Con la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas e incendiando sus orejas, se dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo la puerta, apretando los dientes. ¡POR EL OJO DEL DRAGÓN! Acababa de perder su inocencia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sintiendo su corazón bombear sangre furiosamente, respiró con dolorosa dificultad, tratando de recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

La imagen no se iba, la imagen no se iba. ¡La imagen no se iba!

Era algo como ver a tus padres haciéndolo pero, para él, era peor. Quería morirse para no tener que pensar en eso, para no revivirlo como lo hacía en esos instantes.

¡Qué suerte la suya!

Un ruido sordo a su espalda le hizo volverse. Encontró la _molesta_ mirada de su hermano, que parecía querer fulminarlo y borrarlo del mapa sólo con sus ojos, que despedían chispas, hirviendo de furia. Sintió su cara arder con renovada fuerza, avergonzado como nunca. Ya no volvería a ver a Hitoshi de la misma forma, ya no. Lo encaró con una mueca avergonzada llena de desespero y la cara brillando como las luces que decoraban la casa.

La yukata que cubría su desnudez no evitaba que Takao rememorara la imagen anterior a todo lo que daba su cerebro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dentro de sus párpados veía lucecitas parpadear y cambiar de forma. No importaba, cualquier cosa para no ver ni a su hermano ni a Yuriy, dentro del dormitorio.

¡Oh, la humanidad!

¡Karma! Eso debía ser, tenía un terrible karma encima.

-Takao...

-Nii-san...

Se miraron por largos, muy largos y tortuosos segundos, sin parpadear. Los ojos le escocieron un poco y se sintió pequeño, le daba vergüenza estar allí frente a su hermano. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y de ella salió Yuriy, con una yukata encima. ¡Una de su hermano! También se miraron, Hitoshi lleno de ira, Yuriy con cierta pena y diversión y Takao...

-No es la primera vez, así que no te preocupes –dijo Yuriy como si nada-. Si no te molesta, continuemos, Hitoshi, antes de que...

...Traumado!

¡Ya no quería escuchar más! Así que le única solución era la retirada estratégica. Salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo, despavorido. ¡La imagen no se iba!

Llegó a la cocina en un santiamén y se tropezón con Raúl Fernández, enviándolo directamente al suelo. Luego de disculparse sin sentirlo tanto realmente y haberlo ayudado a levantarse, con los ojos escociéndole repentinamente siguió derecho por el pasillo, ya no aguantaba más. Antes de poder cruzar en la esquina una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

Era Rei.

Lo miraba realmente preocupado y lo obligó a quedarse allí unos momentos.

-Regresaremos pronto, entonces –dijo Julia, que cargaba un gran abrigo y una bufanda.

-Gracias –dijo Rei. Con un ademán les hizo saber que se haría cargo del japonés y así los dos españoles se fueron con dirección a la salida.

Sin soltar su mano ni aflojar el agarre, Rei guió a su amigo hasta dentro de la cocina, obligándole a sentarse en la mesa. Frete a él apareció una taza de chocolate caliente junto a un plato con galletitas con motivos de la época, las que habían sobrado de esa mañana. El chino se sentó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Takao tomó una galletita en forma de hombre de nieve y le dio una pequeña mordida, agradeciendo la calidez de la bebida y la estancia.

-Habla.

-¿Adónde fueron Julia y Raúl? –preguntó con un tierno mohín en el rostro sin dejar de mirar al hombrecito, ahora sin cabeza.

-Hacen falta un par de cosas para el pastel y fueron a comprarlas –respondió sin impacientarse.

Silencio.

-Habla –insistió de nuevo.

Luego de un suspiro y otra mordida Takao empezó a relatarle lo que recién había visto, tratando de disimular el nudo en su garganta. La expresión de Rei era de total incredulidad mientras escuchaba negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Eso no puede ser –dijo alguien más.

-¡Max...! –se sorprendió Takao, volteando a verlo.

-Brooklyn no es de esos –dijo tomando asiento. Rei asintió.

-¿Seguro que no malinterpretaste la escena?

Takao siempre había agradecido el compañerismo y el sentimiento de amistad que compartía con sus amigos pero algunas veces podía llegar a ser molesto. Como esa, por ejemplo. Deseaba empezar a despotricar contra Kai y Brooklyn y que ellos los apoyaran, pero parecía totalmente imposible. Con mucha molestia escuchó las tontas (mas no por eso dejaban de ser ciertas) razones de por qué no debía molestarse y los motivos para creer que esa escena era imposible.

Pero él los había visto, ruborizados, riéndose... ¡Abrazados! No, no estaba mintiendo pero sus amigos, siempre correctos y justos, casi (CASI) lo convencen de creer que había sido una simple confusión. Y cuando ya estaba más calmado tuvo que arruinarse estrepitosamente.

El problema fue que, en ese preciso momento, entraron a la cocina los susodichos en una divertida riña, riendo sobre algún chiste privado, con los atuendos desordenados y los cabellos revueltos.

Eso fue el colmo para Takao que, sin previo aviso, se levantó de la silla y abandonó la habitación con paso furioso, luego de arrojarles una significativa mirada a Max y Rei, y otra maligna a Kai y Brooklyn.

Desde entonces se había encerrado en su habitación sin querer hablar ni ver a nadie. Max y Rei habían tratado de calmarlo pero (en sus palabras exactas) no funcionaría, los hechos hablaban por sí solos y era inútil tratar de convencerse de lo contrario. Compasivos e intuitivos sus amigos decidieron dejar el tema por la paz y volver a sus respectivas labores: Rei cocinar la cena y Max servir de anfitrión por Takao y Hitoshi. A quien por cierto no habían visto desde hacía tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Takao, ten –invitó Ozuma, ofreciéndole un plato con galletas-. Se te ve mal.

Intentó sonreírle sin mucho resultado, una punzada en el costado de su cabeza le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. ¡Fabuloso! Ahora tenía jaqueca. ¡Lo que lo faltaba para que ese día fuera "perfecto"! El chico señaló el espacio a su lado, indicándole que se sentara. Estuvo tentado a hacerlo cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se retiró de allí y fue a abrir. Mejor que no lo hubiera hecho. No, eso era lo que le faltaba: Con una mueca observó a las dos personas paradas fuera de su casa, el séquito de Brooklyn, nada menos que Garland y Mystel.

Gruñó al ver las siempre sonrisitas burlonas pintadas en sus caras. No era que le desagradaran. Todo lo contrario, Garland y él había descubierto una gran afinidad: el gusto por la victoria, el amor por la batalla y la amistad incondicional que les caracterizaba. Hasta se habían hecho grandes amigos en los últimos meses, resultando de gustos parecidos, visitándose o saliendo varias veces para hacer nada y sólo conversar. En cuanto a Mystel, no tenía nada en contra de él, le agradaba escuchar sus magníficas historias llenas de fantasía y magia, o sobre sus viajes alrededor del mundo por paisajes y lugares increíbles, pero no estaba de humor para sus comentarios mordaces, satíricos, ni ese lado criticón o pomposo que caracterizaba al más alto, mucho menos a la actitud en extremo ladina del rubio.

Se hizo a un lado para darles acceso, antes de que dijeran algo de su falta de educación.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Garland con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea –masculló.

-Estamos molestos, ¿no es verdad? –ironizó Mystel, con una sonrisa retorcida.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando los dientes para no decir algo demasiado hiriente, grosero o fuerte para los oídos de Daichi. Les dio la espalda y les indicó dónde estaban los demás, por su parte se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un analgésico, o sino posiblemente le estallaría la cabeza.

Cuando entró en la cocina su expresión mutó a una mueca de asco, no solo había presenciado y escuchado cosas nada aptas para su edad temprano por la tarde, ahora, no sabía cómo diablos Mystel se había adelantado y metido en la cocina, lugar en que Rei preparaba la cena de esa noche. Sin embargo parecía estar más ocupado con los labios del otro. El pobre Takao no había visto nunca semejante... _intercambio de opiniones_ y con renovadas nauseas salió apresuradamente de allí.

Nadie debería poder hacer eso, es inhumano, pensó tratando de olvidar esos... movimientos, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, intentando calmarse aunque fuera un poco. 'Inhala... Exhala... Inhala... ¡Inhala, maldita sea ò.ó!'

Harto de todo y todos, decidió salir al jardín para tomar aire fresco y _tratar_ de calmarse aunque fuera un poco. Porque si volvía a ver una escenita semejante, pobres de los infelices involucrados.

Frustrado, se dejó caer sentado en el piso de madera, cerrando los ojos ante la brisa nocturna. Dentro, podía escuchar los villancicos y las animadas conversaciones que tenían sus amigos, así como también una que otra exclamación en otro idioma.

Suspiró, era ridículo estar allí sentado, enfurruñado y enojado mientras todos ellos reían y se divertían juntos, sin preocupaciones ni nada, pero aún más ridículo haber sido él quien propuso la reunión. Seguramente Max le estaría buscando, porque Rei debía estar con Mystel...

Se removió inquieto ante un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda. Inhumano, totalmente inhumano.

De verdad no comprendía cómo las cosas, esas cosas, le ocurrían sólo a él. Definitivamente alguien no lo quería allá arriba. ¡Hasta su hermano había logrado estar con Yuriy! "Estar" de una manera muy precisa. Puso una expresión de asco al mismo tiempo que otro escalofrío le recorría. ¡Qué suerte la suya! La próxima vez tocaría antes... o gritaría, lo que fuera más efectivo.

Pero una presencia a su espalda lo hizo olvidar sus planes. Abrió mucho los ojos pero permaneció quieto, esperando. Tomó aire y se decidió a mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con quien menos quería. Un notorio sonrojo, más por ira que por otra cosa, hizo mella en su rostro, ante la profunda mirada escarlata que lo miraba desde arriba.

-Kai... -murmuró.

El ruso lo miró inexpresivamente unos momentos, antes de ladear la cabeza y sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Takao abrió ligeramente la boca, impresionado por aquella sutil y preciosa sonrisa, pero recordando los sucesos de esa mañana sacudió la cabeza y volteó el rostro, bufando e hinchando los mofletes en clara señal de molestia.

Kai alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido. Takao era tan simple y predecible.

No, ni una ni la otra, al menos para él. Desde que era un niño se había esforzado por crear y mantener una máscara de _hielo_, irrompible y dura, para protegerse del resto del mundo, a veces incluso de él mismo, sus emociones. A las cuales tomó como pérdidas de tiempo y la más profunda y definitiva muestra de debilidad. Pero justo cuando todo había resultado tan bien, justo cuando creía tener cada una de sus molestas e inútiles emociones bajo control conoció en un rojo atardecer a la persona más extraña e inolvidable del mundo, que arrojaría todos sus esfuerzos por el balcón.

Takao fue el primero en mucho tiempo que le arrancaba una sonrisa, ya fuera de burla o desafío, una sonrisa era una sonrisa. Por medio de la convivencia a su lado, lejos de creer que era insoportable, pensaba que era extraño e impredecible, pero engreído y malcriado y eso Kai no lo soportaba. Las veces que gritaba por tonterías, hablaba de más, comía de más... Se sorprendía de su propio autocontrol para no saltarle encima y callarlo de un golpe. Descubrió que el silencio proveniente de Takao no sólo era de oro, en su caso era de platino. Posiblemente jamás había estado tan centrado con la idea de vencer a alguien que no midió sus actos.

Tiempo después había pensado que tenía las de ganar, que ahora nada podía vencerlo, y Takao fue capaz de arrancarle una lágrima, la prueba más pura y verdadera de sentimiento. Aquel frío y lejano día en Rusia, cuando casi murió congelado y ahogado. De esa experiencia nunca se podría olvidar. Pero con el tiempo se fue alejando. Entró en el internado y perdió cualquier expresión posible que no fuera resignación o fastidio. Ya no había nadie para retarlo, molestarlo o sonreírle, tampoco tenía a quien admirar.

Pues, secretamente, Takao se había vuelto objeto de admiración para Kai, pero sin terminar de parecerle más que un chiquillo todavía.

Luego de muchos y variados problemas Takao siguió mostrando su sonrisa y su amistad, provocándole cálidas y cosquilleantes sensaciones que nacían en su estómago y se extendían deliciosamente por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y bastaba con mirar sus vivos ojos o su hermosa sonrisa.

Entonces Takao pasó a ser la persona más importante para Kai.

Sin que el japonés lo supiera ahora era observado y analizado más profundamente que cuando Kai trataba de entender qué le era tan llamativo de Takao. Comprendió que todo, así como también lo mucho que adoraba tenerlo cerca, poder escuchar su alegre voz, ver en sus sinceros ojos, recibir los efusivos abrazos de su parte, todo en su vida terminaba girando en torno al impulsivo y hablador Takao.

Y lo amó por eso.

Fue tarde cuando Kai se dio cuenta de esto, cuando comprendió que de perderlo lo perdería todo y viendo la incesante competencia a su alrededor por obtener la atención de Takao, a veces incluso algo más, decidió sincerarse consigo mismo y frente al chico. Sin importarle la respuesta de éste. Él era un Hiwatari y por eso debía ser valiente y decidido.

Aquella tarde lluviosa de Noviembre, un mes antes durante la fiesta de cumpleaños del moreno, se atrevió a decirle de sus sentimientos, decirle no que lo amaba, pero sí que era lo más importante en su vida. Y sin esperar más, le robó un rápido beso. El sonrojo y la sonrisa de Takao fueron respuesta suficiente para él.

Ahora, luego de analizar su extraño comportamiento durante la tarde, las inquietantes miradas de Rei, y los silencios significativos de Max entendió que algo de culpa tenía por eso. Resignándose a las consecuencias de lo que sea que hubiera hecho decidió acabar de una buena vez con todo aquel malentendido.

...pero le era imposible cuando ni siquiera lo miraba y mucho menos le hablaba. Probó sentándose a su lado y buscar qué lo tenía tan ocupado que no volteaba a verlo. Pero allí no había nada.

Bien, si no puedes con ellos úneteles, decía un viejo dicho. Kai sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Oh, claro que se unirían!

-Suéltame –exigió demandante un ceñudo Takao al ver sus hombros rodeados por el atlético brazo del otro-. Ahora.

-No –contestó simplemente, con aquella irritante indiferencia pero con un tono suave y ronco.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras! –repitió enojado intentando apartarlo de sí, iniciando un torpe y precipitado forcejeo para librarse. Pero la determinación y fuerza que el ruso ejercía era mayor a la suya en gran medida por lo que no pudo evitar el doloroso desenlace.

Gimoteó lastimeramente al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza, frustrado y abatido, con el duro suelo bajo su cuerpo y el firmamento oscuro y nublado sobre su cabeza. Parecía que su suerte estaba igual a ese cielo, llena de tinieblas. Empezaba a pensar que no debía haber salido de su cama ese día y permanecer allí escondido toda la semana. Quizá hasta que Júpiter se alineara correctamente con Saturno o notaran su desaparición...

-Me verías al día siguiente bajo el edredón –susurró a su oído una voz gruesa y suave, de una manera especialmente sensual. Sintió como cada uno de los pelos de la nuca se erizaban y un fuerte rubor subía precipitadamente a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un intenso rojo. Quiso saber en qué momento habló en voz alta, posiblemente en medio de su delirio y autocompadesimiento.

Habría querido ignorarlo, hacerse el desentendido y quedarse allí hasta que todo pasara pero al parecer era imposible que algo no saliera simplemente mal ese día. El cálido, firme y duro cuerpo de Kai, perfectamente delineado y exquisitamente torneado, era lo que lo mantenía entre el piso de su jardín y la cordura pues casi podía sentir las formas exactas de los trabajados músculos del pecho del mayor bajo el suéter que usaba, sin mencionar que el viril y alucinante aroma que despedía confundía sus sentidos hasta el punto de dejarlo en un delicioso letargo.

Ahogó un jadeo al sentir el travieso movimiento en el que Kai enredó sus piernas y el suave camino que seguían sus dedos en sus costados. Mordió su labio con fuerza, agitado y sumamente sonrojado, cuando un quedo suspiro agitó algunos cabellos de su nuca. Tensó los músculos y retuvo el aire, reprendiéndose internamente por el repentino calor en el vientre.

-Y si no quieres salir pues... –siguió, rozando con sus carnosos y pálidos labios el lóbulo de Takao, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza-. Esperaría pacientemente hasta que decidieras hacerlo. Podríamos buscar con qué distraernos, yo tengo un par de buenas ideas...

Se sintió morir al escuchar esa frase en el mismo instante en que sus caderas quedaron pegadas en un íntimo contacto con las de Hiwatari, que lo veía de reojo con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada y una sonrisa adorablemente socarrona. Levantó su mano y acarició la morena y suave mejilla con cuidado, en una gentil y dulce caricia antes de erguirse un poco y encararlo con un aire de superioridad que hizo hervir la sangre a Takao, sintiéndose repentinamente tonto.

-¿Qué te pasa? –murmuró sin quitar el gesto-. ¿Te mordió la lengua el gato?

Gruñó con los ojos echando chispas y la cara al rojo vivo. De un brusco movimiento intentó quitarse a Hiwatari de encima, harto de su cercanía. Aunque ni él mismo se lo creyera. Sin embargo, el ruso no planeaba ceder y sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Takao se dejó impulsar para terminar abajo, recibiendo una mirada llena de enojo.

Sonrió torcidamente como única respuesta. Estaba decidido a ganar.

El cuerpecito de Takao era perfecto. Delgado, firme, cálido, suave, blandito, delicioso, apetecible. Pero no sabía si tanto como su boca. Dulce, húmeda, cálida y ávida. Poco le importaba que los vieran, todos estaban adentro y no habían tardado tanto como para levantar sospechas o darles preocupaciones. A pesar de lo incómodo que era estar contra el piso, el cuerpo entre sus brazos hacía que todo valiera la pena. Al no poder solucionar su duda anterior, resolvió juntar sus cuerpos y explorar con sus manos aquellas delicadas pero firmes curvas, y saborear él mismo la llena y sonrosada boca, llenándola de leves mordiscos entre beso y beso. Que cada vez se volvían más fogosos cabía decir. Lo que podría llevar a muchos problemas.

Muy, pero muy en contra de su voluntad buscó separarse, alejando un poco el rostro de Takao con sus manos. Satisfecho observó el deseo impreso en sus ojos, la humedad de sus labios, el color rojizo de estos. Sonrió de nuevo, pero con más mesura.

-¿De verdad creíste que Brooklyn y yo...?

-Hpmf –pronunció apartando la mirada con un adorable puchero.

-Brooklyn ya tiene a alguien –explicó con calma, más ocupado en apreciar la fastuosidad de ese rostro ruborizado y delicado-. Y yo te tengo a ti.

-¡No hables como si te perteneciera! –exclamó indignado, removiéndose un poco.

-Eres mío –siseó cerca de su oído, casi pudo jurar que se derretiría-. Así como yo soy tuyo. Eres más tonto de lo que creí por dudar.

De nuevo se sonrojó, pero esta vez de resignación y furia, a la vez que hacía un mohín de molestia.

-No me digas tonto. Es que eres tan frío a veces y últimamente has estado tan extraño y distante que... –empezó titubeante.

-Soy frío desde que me conoces, sigo sin entender qué te molesta –interrumpió duramente. Takao se encogió de pronto, como asustado por ese comentario.

-Es sólo que... –escondió su rostro en el amplio pecho, su corazón latió con más fuerza, embriagado por el aroma que desprendía y la dureza de los pectorales, tan delineados...-. Supongo que... Temí que dejaras de sentirlo.

Se hizo el silencio. Takao se mordió el labio, bien, ya estaba dicho. Esperó a que Kai hablara, le gritara, insultara o hasta se burlara y lo dejara allí tendido, angustiado. La respuesta obtenida de Kai le dejó más descolocado que cualquiera de los locos y descabellados sucesos de aquel día.

Kai se soltó, sin más, a reír. Una risa ronca, ligera, despreocupada. Divertida. Mas no burlona. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa más hermosa, gallarda e hipnotizante que en su vida hubiera visto. Se sonrojó, entre maravillado y sorprendido, y dejó que Kai besara brevemente sus labios, para luego sonreír de la misma forma.

-Eres adorablemente tonto, tonto y arrebatadoramente dulce.

Takao, sonrojado hasta las orejas, parpadeó un par de veces. No recordaba haberse sentido más avergonzado en su vida.

Kai era tan raro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Takao! –exclamó contenta Julia, viéndolo entrar-. Hace rato que no te veía. ¡Ven a bailar!

-Bien –aceptó sonriendo tomando la mano de la chica, que lo guió al compás de la música al centro de la improvisada pista de baile que era el dojo.

Varias mesas fueron dispuestas a los lados, donde fuentes, platos y bandejas de comida especialmente para la fecha no daban lugar a dudas de las habilidades culinarias de Rei y de las claras intervenciones de los hermanos Fernández. También botellas de sake, vino, y otros licores junto a copas de cristal o vasos de cerámica llenaban otra. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de guirnaldas y bambalinas, un pequeño arbolito en una esquina y sombreros de Papá Noel sobre las cabezas de la mayoría.

-Se ve mejor.

Volteó a su derecha, encontrándose una gatuna mirada, filosa y astuta. Bufó ligeramente, volviendo su vista al frente, donde Takao y Julia bailaban y reían. Rei emitió una risilla, de esas que auguraban peligro, puesto que Rei era de cuidar.

-Ten –Kai aceptó de mala gana la copa de vino tinto que le era ofrecido. Bebió un largo sorbo sin interés, su atención fija en Takao, que ahora bailaba con Mao-. Por cierto, feliz navidad.

Kai era esquivo, arisco, amargado, malhumorado, frío, estoico y gruñón como nadie. Pero Kai era su amigo, un amigo al que quería tanto, tanto, que merecía la pena preocuparse por él. Una pequeña pero incomparablemente gallarda sonrisa se abrió paso en la boca de Kai cuando recibió el pequeño paquete de las manos del chino. Sacó también una cajita de su bolsillo y se la tendió. Ambos abrieron sus regalos al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonrieron divertidos y agradecidos. Pero discretos como nadie.

-Qué detalle de tu parte –sonrió felinamente Rei, colocándose con cuidado el dije con forma de Ying Yang en el cuello, hecho de relucientes ónices y oro blanco.

-Hmm –Kai, ni tardo ni perezoso, también lució su pendiente en forma de pluma roja en su oreja. El cómo Rei había averiguado que una de sus orejas estaba perforada sería siempre un misterio. Le regaló una sonrisita y, recuperando su semblante estoico (en parte), bebió un poco más de vino. Aceptando la invitación de Julia, Rei entró a la pista de baile, satisfecho y sonriente, luciendo orgulloso su collar y aceptando los halagos de todos los que lo veían.

-¡Oigan, faltan diez minutos para Navidad! –gritó Max-. Hagamos ya el intercambio de regalos.

Todos dejaron lo que hacían y se apresuraron a buscar los regalos que entregarían en el intercambio secreto. Se reunieron en el centro de la pista, cada uno con paquetes de distintos tamaños y formas, con envolturas brillantes y de motivos de la época. Max se adelantó un paso y, con una sonrisa y una bolsa de regalo, inmensas ambas, en sus manos, dijo:

-Me gustaría empezar, pero esta no es mi casa y creo que sería más adecuado que cierta personita, que nos ha reunido a todos aquí, empiece por dar su regalo y decir algunas palabras.

Todas las miradas se giraron a Takao.

-Etto... Bien, yo... –tragó saliva, respiró hondo y se llenó de valor para hablar-. Si en Japón se celebra la Navidad es en familia, con una cena, alguna fiesta en los antros famosos de la ciudad, saliendo con los amigos y cosas así. Mi familia... Sólo mi abuelo está aquí, y él no acostumbra a celebrarla –les sonrió a todos, pasando su vista por cada uno de ellos-. No estoy muy seguro cómo pero, de pronto, me vi rodeado de personas que me quieren y a quienes aprecio, conociendo y aprendiendo tanto de ellos como de sus vidas, países y culturas. Soy muy feliz por estar aquí, compartiendo estas fechas con ustedes. Atesoraré estos momentos siempre: los juegos, los villancicos, las diversas tradiciones, las sonrisas, ustedes. Porque son mis amigos y, según he aprendido hoy, la Navidad es para compartirla con aquellos que más amas. Y ustedes dejaron de pasarla con sus amigos o familiares, con aquellas personas importantes para estar conmigo y enseñarme todas esas cosas tan bonitas. Feliz Navidad, chicos.

Más de uno sonrió abochornado, un par secó las pocas y fugaces lágrimas que pendían de sus ojos. Todos dijeron al unísono:

-Feliz Navidad, Taka.

-¡Déjense de cursilerías y empiecen a regalar! –gritó Daichi, el único que parecía fuera de la atmósfera de amor y paz tan propia de la Navidad-. ¡Quiero mi regalo!

Con una carcajada general (casi) regresaron a la realidad y se apresuraron a empezar.

-Takao, empieza tú –dijo Max. El nombrado asintió.

-Bien –dio un paso al frente, al centro del círculo-, yo quedé muy sorprendido de ver a quién le regalaba –giró a la derecha y extendió su paquete a Ozuma, que se sonrojó levemente-. Ozu, Feliz Navidad.

Fue Dunga quien, con un empujón en la espalda, hizo que el muchacho avanzara, luciendo de lo más avergonzado. Intercambiaron un abrazo y Ozuma, a petición del resto, abrió la caja. Dentro había una camiseta con la impresionante imagen de un jaguar negro, rodeado de relámpagos.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó un alegre Takao. Ozuma se la colocó, sin verlo a la cara, y asintió-. ¡Que bueno! Ahora sigues tú.

Y el intercambio de regalos dio inicio. Ozuma le obsequió a Mariam. Mariam, luciendo su hermoso listón de terciopelo en su cola de caballo, le entregó prestamente unos aretes Mystel, quien a su vez se acercó a Raúl con una máscara de llamativos colores y brillantes plumas, reales, digna de un carnaval. La dinámica siguió hasta que Brooklyn abrazó agradecidamente a Garland por el último Best seller de las librerías en esas fechas, y luego le dio a Mihaeru una gabardina negra de aire vampiresco.

-Es genial, Brooklyn. Me gustaría darte algo pero... Estaba corto de presupuesto –se excusó con la mano en la nuca y una sonrisa avergonzada.

El rubio casi se desmaya cuando Brooklyn le besó frente a todos, diciéndole que el mejor regalo era pasar con él esas fechas. Una divertida Mathilda le entregó su regalo a Mihaeru, con el rostro más incandescente que un foco del arbolito, pues lo había dejado olvidado al saber que su querido Brooklyn era quien le regalaba. Al reponerse, tomó aire y apretó la cajita entre sus manos.

-Kai... -volteó al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado tan tímida y nerviosamente. Mihaeru parecía no saber qué hacía allí. Brooklyn, que ojeaba interesadísimo su libro, rió por lo bajo ante la escena. Mihaeru era muy tierno y torpe cuando se trataba de Kai-. Etto...

Alzó una ceja en duda. Mihaeru se sonrojó con inusitada rapidez y mostró lo que sostenían sus temblorosas manos. Una cajita de color rojo con un lazo verde arriba y una tarjetita que rezaba: Kai.

-Feliz Navidad, Kai –murmuró.

Kai recibió la cajita y, haciendo caso omiso de la diferencia de estatura, acarició los cabellos de un rubio cenizo, haciendo que el chico se incendiara facialmente.

-¿Y bien, quién es la persona que recibirá tu obsequio? –preguntó un sonriente Max, con un inmensa y descomunal tortuga de felpa entre sus brazos.

-Hmpf.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos de la madrugada.

Eran las dos de la madrugada del veinticinco de Diciembre, la celebración aún no había acabado. Algunos, los más fiesteros o acostumbrados a la época, seguían bailando, charlando y celebrando, incluso bebiendo, pero sólo los que sabían, por supuesto.

Suspiró, vaya, pero qué fiesta. Le dolía un poco la cabeza pero aparte de eso estaba muy feliz. Tenía el estómago lleno de deliciosos platillos y exquisitos manjares navideños típicos de al menos seis países, había bailado y bebido lo suficiente como para compensar el año anterior y le habían obsequiado un par de cosas fuera del intercambio entre amigos.

Llevó la mano hasta dentro de su camisa, bajo su bufanda azul (regalo de Hiromi), hasta asir con fuerza e ilusión lo que pendía de la cadena de plata que rodeaba su cuello. Estaba solo en medio del engawa, sentado en silencio y admirando su jardín de noche, ligeramente decorado (a pesar de las protestas del abuelo) con motivos navideños. Se sonrojó a más no poder, sus piernas se mecieron adelante y atrás, producto del nerviosismo y la emoción que le recorría al recordar ciertas cosas. Quién se lo hubiera imaginado.

Escuchó unos silenciosos pasos acercarse a él y el peso de una persona a su derecha. Su corazón latía con fuerza, chocando contra sus costillas con insistencia. Miró a Kai de reojo. ¿Y esa pluma? ¡Se le veía condenadamente bien! Seguramente Rei era el responsable, pensó. Después de todo él y Max tenían un brazalete con colmillos muy semejantes a los de sus bestias bits.

-¿Por eso actuaste tan extraño durante todo el día? –preguntó mirándolo de reojo, preguntándose si debía molestarse o alegrarse.

-Se podría decir.

Tenía sueño, estaba cansado. Se levantó con el alba y aún no había podido dormir. Sin embargo, le parecía imposible moverse de allí en esos momentos. El corazón le palpitaba con tal fuerza que dolía y le extrañaba que Kai no preguntara de dónde venía ese ruido. ¡Pero no podía quejarse! Era sólo su culpa. Kai tenía la culpa de que un enjambre de mariposas se revolviera salvajemente en su estómago, Kai era el causante del excesivamente brillante sonrojo en su cara. Kai era el culpable de que aquel día se hubiera sentido tan triste, inseguro y molesto.

-Kai no baka (Estúpido Kai).

Kai era el culpable de que se sintiera como la persona más feliz en esos momentos.

-¿Con qué fundamentos me dices eso? –preguntó con total tranquilidad, fingiendo desinterés.

-Me has hecho pasar el día de hoy con muchos baches –se quejó inflando los mofletes graciosamente-. Además, no te has disculpado.

-Entonces no puedo ni debo hacer cosas que te molesten –comentó con cierta elocuencia.

-¡No deberías hacérselo a nadie!

-En ese caso, me limitaré a darte muestras de buena educación. Por lo que veo, si hay un contacto más íntimo puedes llegar a sentirte ofendido –Takao lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Kai parecía otro-. Si lo deseas puedes devolverme el collar, después de todo prefieres que no te cause sobresaltos.

Takao cerró su mano alrededor del dije de plata pura que pendía de su cuello y se alejó un poco, a la defensiva. Entrecerró los párpados y frunció el ceño.

-Asustas –dijo como si esa fuera la máxima verdad del mundo. Kai sonrió de lado-. Cuando entras en plan de broma, asustas.

-¿Esto también asusta? Claro, según tu opinión.

Lo único que se movió en Takao fue su mano, que apretó con más fuerza la letra "T" con un dragón tallado en plata a su lado que pendía de su cuello. Kai se la había obsequiado (la inicial de su nombre) en su cumpleaños y aquella misma noche, justo a unos segundos de Navidad, le había entregado una cajita donde se encontraba el dije.

Eran, secretamente y en el poco tiempo que tenía con ellos, sus tesoros, aparte de su Beyblade, naturalmente. Le miró anonadado, incrédulo, sorprendido. Buscando algún indicio, por más pequeño que fuera, de que aquello no se trataba nada más que de una mentira.

Sus orbes rojas, como la misma sangre, eran sinceras, francas y libres de dudas. Hasta parecía que haberlo dicho fuera comparable a hablar del clima.

-¿Qué haces? –atinó a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Max, date prisa! –susurró Mihaeru, apretando la mandíbula. Max, sobre sus hombros, estiraba el brazo todo lo que podía, mascullando maldiciones en ingles cada tanto. ¡Pero qué problemático! Aun la varilla no alcanzaba el borde del techo, por lo cual colgar el muérdago era un trabajo realmente complicado. Mihaeru volvió a apurarlo.

-¡No molestes! –increpó el rubio, lo más bajito que podía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No puedo bromear con las personas a las que quiero? -preguntó el ruso con sorna, de lo más divertido con la mirada impresionada de Takao.

Takao pasó saliva. Tenía el rostro total y completamente ruborizado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Deja de reírte, Broo! –Brooklyn tan solo rió entre dientes, escondiendo la cara entre las páginas de su nuevo libro.

-¡Sí, no lo haces más fácil! –rió de nuevo. Luego experimentó un punzante dolor en la sien, lugar dónde, momentos después, apareció un abultado chichón. Brooklyn seguía riéndose, bastante adolorido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Intentó hablar, de veras que sí. El problema residía en que le era imposible pronunciar algo. No con aquel aroma tan delicioso y embriagante nublándole los sentidos, o ese delirante calor que lo envolvía y lo atrapaba en un mar de ensueño. ¡Un momento! Eso sonaba ridículo...

¡Al diablo!

¿Cuántas veces Kai Hiwatari (sí, el mismo Kai Hiwatari dueño de Suzaku) abrazaba a alguien hasta acercarlo de esa manera tan desquiciante e íntima?. ¿Qué tan seguido se podía observar las venitas de sus ojos o los tonos rojizos (eran varios) que se retorcían en sus pupilas?. ¿Quién podía decir con propiedad y sinceridad que sintió la piel de porcelana y el asombroso calor corporal de tan escultural cuerpo?

-Pues un poco –susurró Takao, embelezado con la imagen que tenía del rostro bellísimo de Kai-. Pensé que no querías ni te importaba nadie.

-Buen punto –admitió-. Al menos, tú no.

Y lo odió, lo odió en ese instante con todas sus fuerzas. Los músculos del rostro se le tensaron dolorosamente, cerró los puños y deseó verlos enterrados en la cara de Kai.

-No, yo a ti no te quiero –repitió tan tranquilo como en un principio. Un frío desagradable envolvió a Takao-. Yo a ti te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya? –preguntó desesperado Mihaeru. Rick les veía con el ceño fruncido unos metros más atrás, ya se esperaba que alguno se cayera. Brooklyn, aún con el chichón, leía su libro pero al total pendiente de lo que hacían los dos rubios.

-Estoy en eso –masculló Max, por un lado interesadísimo en la conversación que sostenían sus dos amigos y por el otro maldiciendo lo corto de sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo... –empezó. ¡Oh, estaba tan nervioso! Kai sonrió para sí, Takao se veía sumamente tierno.

-Mira –le interrumpió de pronto, levantando la cabeza. Takao le imitó y, con una mueca, sintió como el calor subía por su cuerpo y se sonrojaba tan fuerte que le extrañaba no expulsar vapor por los poros-: Muérdago.

De nuevo pasó saliva.

Muérdago. ¡Muérdago!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Li-listo –se escuchó decir a un adolorido Max, sobándose el trasero y la nuca. Hiromi se acercó a él asustada, el golpe había sido doloroso a su parecer. Brooklyn se limitaba a picotear con un dedo la mejilla morena de Mihaeru ya inconsciente en el piso, los ojos dándole vueltas y con el cuerpo de Max encima-. El muérdago...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mu... muérdago –repitió con dificultad.

Al bajar la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de Kai. Fue cuando se percató de que seguían abrazados. Evaluó la situación en los pocos segundos que permanecieron quietos, mirándose a los ojos: Se sentía bien, se sentía endemoniadamente bien ser abrazado por Kai, estar a unos centímetros de su rostro y a nada de su cuerpo. Era fantástico tener aquellos ojos tan cerca, tan llenos de vida, sólo por él. Era enloquecedor percibir su aroma, su cálida respiración, todo él.

-No es mi estilo, pero es ridículo luchar contra esto.

Aquella voz tan ronca y suave. Tan cerca...

Una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Kai, en un suave roce, un inocente toque. Cerraron por completo sus ojos y el beso se transformó. Takao se perdió en la dulce y seductora manera en que Kai besaba sus labios, pero con fuerza a la vez. Luego se sintió morir cuando la húmeda lengua de Kai se coló entre estos, cálida, experta, deliciosa. Gimió contra sus labios. _Exquisito_.

Se abrazaron, acercándose un poco más. ¡No podía respirar ni pensar! Pero nadie podría hacerlo en semejante situación.

Luego hubo dolor. Le dolía la cabeza, la nuca para ser más exactos. Apretó los párpados y gimió de nuevo, adolorido. ¿Cuándo el jardín se había puesto de cabeza? Extrañado parpadeó varias veces, para luego percatarse de la dureza y calidez sobre él y que envolvía su propio cuerpo. Volvió a sonrojarse.

-Kai... –pronunció torpemente. Kai le sonrió tras sus lagos mechones añiles de manera afable y divertida, quizá por encontrarse en la misma situación que algún tiempo atrás. Takao frunció el ceño y tragó duro, de nuevo nervioso pero más decidido que nunca-. ¡Te amo, yo también te amo!

No hubo respuesta. No fue necesario. Bastó que Kai bajara un poco el cuello y capturara con su boca la rosadita y carnosa de Takao, iniciando otro beso lento y húmedo. Los brazos del más pequeño se enrollaron en su cuello y él acarició sus costados, provocándole escalofríos y cosquillas.

-Eres raro. El que asusta eres tú.

-_Bakai_! –el nombrado alzó una ceja (N/A: Hisaki-chan, te dedico esta parte! non). Aquel juego de palabras era ridículo e insultante. (N/A: Baka significa idiota y Takao agregó la "i" para hacer referencia directa a Kai)-. ¡Es culpa tuya, tú me pones así!

-No veo que te moleste.

-Oh, ya cállate.

Otro beso. Magnífico, por supuesto.

-Feliz Navidad... –murmuró contra sus labios, sonrojado y tembloroso. _Hacía frío_.

-Feliz Navidad –respondió el otro, sonriéndole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Duele... –se quejó Mihaeru. Max miraba por detrás de la puerta corrediza la escena, encantado, sonrojado y con más de una curita en la cara y la cabeza. Brooklyn ya iba por la mitad de su libro, recostado en las piernas de Mihaeru, ignorando todo lo demás. ¡Vaya historia tan interesante!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por cierto...

-¿Qué?

-Ese muérdago no estaba allí antes. –Silencio. Kai besándolo. Ya aquel detalle era muy insignificante. Quizá, sólo se trataba de esos grandes milagros navideños. Al final, la Navidad resultó ser mejor de lo esperada, la mejor época del año.

-Mi cumpleaños es mejor.

-¿Perdón?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Feliz Navidad, gente!!! Sí, de nuevo, porque la Navidad es tan bonita y tan corta que hay que decirlo mucho, digan lo que digan. Al final no me salió como quería, no sirvo para el humor ni la comedia TT-TT ¡Pero creo que sí para el romance! Como he estado trabajando estos días y de verdad estoy estresada mi mentecita no trabaja al ciento por ciento y mis ideas y redacción dejaron mucho que desear. Bueno, al menos eso pienso yo.**

**Pues sí, miina-san, Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo, este fue mi regalo para ustedes, que me pareció un detallito tierno para todo aquel que se lo quiera tomar personal. ¡Que la pasen bien y sean felices! No se empachen y disfruten las fechas, al menos para comer (como yo ¬//¬). Espero sus R&R!!!**

**Sayounara!!!**

"_Un don es el peor castigo que se puede recibir"_


End file.
